Reclaiming of A Fallen City
by Unholy Blight
Summary: A Darkness begins to engulf the soul of one thought to be so pure, in the end...she is little more than a pawn in a battle that no one can win.
1. Preface

_Preface_

_"We hold the future in our hands, the Key that will free us from the lies and cold deceptions. We go on and on through this land and through this time...only deceiving ourselves into thinking we can never amount to anything. But we hold the future in our hands and until we finally free ourselves from this dishonest world...the key will be little more than a painful reminder."_

_Those haunting words were spoken by the great Savior of this land, spoken to my ancestors over 2,000 years Ago and still even today they ring true and emanate his power. Those powerful, deep words had been etched into our hearts, mind, DNA and a statue in the middle of Capulate city in Italy on a statue of our great Savior._

_His name was Sparda...but he come to be called the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda by all of his loyal followers. He had spilled his very blood to ensure that human kind continued to prosper. He had single handedly stopped human kind from being wiped off the face of the earth by the Daemon King._

_For some reason, the Daemon King thought that since the human realm and the Netherworld had once been united, that they should be so once more. He had ordered an attack on the humans to make them submit to his will, but the humans were quick to respond to the Daemon Kings attack. They had fought bravely, but it was all in vain...the humans could never hope to oppose the realm of the Darkness. They lacked the power, weapons and the will...but through their despair had come a glimmer of hope. Sparda having known no loyalty to his own kind drew up his weapons in honor of the humans and with his sword had killed the Daemon King. But Sparda feared the return of those beings...so he sealed up that dreadful realm, along with those awful humans who had dared to aid the Daemon King...along with his own despicable powers._

_And over time, things slowly returned to normal...the humans had slowly began to forget the war that had been waged to ensure their survival and soon...they even began to forget about their Savior..._

_And so two thousand years would pass...and would give way to a new millennia...and a new evil._

_~ End Preface ~_


	2. Where it all began,,,

I wandered aimlessly through the city, letting my feet carry me as my mind was engulfed by question after question. It had been months since the most recent attack on the city, the church of the Savior had disbanded, Fortuna Castle had fallen and the city was in ruin. Repairs were being made here and there, but after the last devastating attack, a good portion if the patrons had fled the city in search of sanctuary. Leaving only a spare few remaining, which had consisted of war veterans, police, medical personnel, a spare few average people and...us hunters.

We had all stayed behind because we saw no other place to go...no city would dare allow survivors of the Daemon city to venture inside their safe homes in fear that Daemons would plague their homes. The hospital personnel stayed behind for obvious reasons, but the veterans and the police remained behind because they wanted to protect people. The morons who stayed behind that were just ordinary people...only stayed because no one had cared enough to make them leave. Now us hunters...we stayed behind for a good hunt and a chance to earn a living on whatever poor daemon happened to be lurking in the shadows of the city.

It had become boring however, doing the same thing day in and out...I was bored of this routine. I had found myself wanting more out of my lonely and pathetic existence...found myself purposely seeking danger in order to find something more out of this life...but in the end I only managed to get either bored or nothing but irritated.

I wanted a challenge; a real challenge...but the only thing that kept coming my way was low level daemons and imps. So save to say I was more than tired of the games Hell was throwing at me.

I stopped walking when I felt a familiar pull of energy, I looked up and couldn't hold back the grin that spread across my face, somehow or another, my legs had carried me to the epicenter of the destruction...the ruins of Fortuna. I stood outside the broken gate, looking up at the huge cathedral church. My eyes scanned over the area...any idiot could sense the demonic aura here, but there was something else...an underlying presence and a powerful one at that.

I arched an eyebrow as my eyes narrowed, something about this energy was off...it was unlike anything I'd ever sensed...no...I'd sensed something similar to this energy before...and I'd dealt with the irksome person behind it.

I felt my eye beginning to twitch as I gritted my teeth, the so called man behind that energy was no man, he was a Devil hiding behind human facade...every hunter knew of him, he was a powerful Devil Hunter...brash and hard headed. He got himself and several others into heaps of trouble...

I shook my head and tried to push that hunter from my head, so I could try and focus. But I found it hard since the energy signature was similar. I took a quick look around to make sure no one was watching me, which happened a lot since people couldn't help but watch others ruin their lives.

I then turned back to the gate, prying it open just enough so that I could fit my body through the opening and not as soon as I had done so, did a chill rush up and down my spine. I took a quick look around, taking in my surroundings as I gripped the gun at my hip, my eyes narrowing as the once lifeless energy seemed to spring life and swirl around. I shook my head as I sighed.

"Fuckin' lovely...more low level assholes...just what I needed to deal with." I sighed as I pulled out one of my 50 caliber Desert Eagles, narrowing my eyes as I stood calmly near the entrance of the church gates before leaping out of the way just as a large rock landed where I was once standing. I landed a few feet away before spinning on my heel to stare down the bubbling to life imps. I sighed as I shook my head; I seriously couldn't roll my eyes hard enough at this.

"Really...all you fuck heads can send me are your weakest assholes? Tch...typical fuckin' daemons. You slime balls ain't even worth the bullets." I holstered my gun before turning my back on the imps, causing them to shriek in fury and outrage, but I continued on my way, sensing that they were about to pounce.

Just before they could do so, I quickly stilled, grabbing one of my guns, pulling it from the safety of its holster before aiming it over my shoulder at the hanging material over the imps as I growled low. "I won't have some low leveled assholes stand in my way."

I took no more than three shots, before holstering my gun as I continued on my way while hearing the satisfying crash of the material and pained screeches of the imps behind me. I ignored their cries as I walked up the path, my brow furrowed as a determined look crossed my face all while the wind within the area of the church sprang up and swirled around me as I walked up to the broken front doors of the church.

I suddenly stilled, my body becoming as rigid as steel, a jolt of emotion rushed through my entire body as I caught sight of a child's bloody hand print stained on the door of the church, I felt tears well up in my eyes flashes of that horrible day rushed to my mind, I felt my throat tighten with emotion as pain lashed at my chest, and just before I could snap mentally from the intense emotion, I was snapped out of my reverie from a massive pulse of energy which nearly knocked me off my feet.

"Now that's what I call interesting." I stepped back a bit, shaking away the emotion before narrowing my eyes as observed the doors. When I saw that nothing was wrong with the doors and there wasn't a trap, I yanked open the door, before jumping back as it fell, my eyes twitching as I stared down at the door, then eyed the door frame and saw that the hinges were beyond rusted and the wood that was the door frame was rotted through.

An annoyed look spread across my face as I sighed in utter irritation as I ran my hand through my hair as I shook my head. People seriously needed to keep up with cleaning this dump or it was just going to keep going to hell. But then again...who was left in this desolate little hell hole that actually gave a damn about the towns up keep? This town was long since dead...there was no hope in saving something that had long since decayed.

I sighed, shrugging off the weighing feeling of agony and sadness before walking through the rotten doorway of the church, ignoring the painful strong smell of dank air, dust and the smell of rotted wood. The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the large area, resonating in my ears, the sound hollow enough to create an unbearable sadness in my heart. This place that was once filled with thousands of devout people every day and night, and was once a beautiful monument was now a lonely, dark and dank place lying in ruin. This truth brought me more sadness than what was humanly possible. I hated that this was true, I hated that this once prosperous town was now empty save a few people.

I loathed the one that was responsible, I hated that person more than anything and wanted whoever had caused this to be brought to justice...but having not been born when the tower of Temen Ni Gru had been raised, I could not have been able to stop the person or people responsible for the beginning of this Hell on earth.

Shaking away those thoughts, I walked further into the church, taking a moment to stop before a few old dust covered paintings. My eyes narrowed in the dim lighting, I walked over to them taking in a breath, before blowing on the dust, sending it flying as the painting was fully revealed. Showing a portrait of a priest, my eye twitched as I shook my head. Who on earth would want to look upon a grubby old man?

I huffed before blowing the dust off a few more paintings, revealing yet again more and more priests before I gave up, it was fruitless to think that there would be anything worth finding in this place. I sighed; shrugging the dust off my shoulders, before instinct suddenly took over, flashes of old memories long since forgotten springing forth to the fore front of my mind.

My body felt rigid, my eyes snapped wide open as the memories flooded my brain, flashing across my line of vision, playing before me like an old movie. I felt tears springing to my eyes, an old feeling was tearing away at my heart, and I bowed my head as I forced myself back before I was swallowed by those memories. I held in my tears as I shook my head, forcing myself to ignore the pain and the emotion that was tearing away at my heart. I knew better than this, knew better then to venture into those thoughts, knew better then to ever remember...

Then I felt it, my instincts kicked in, I looked over at a pair of solid pine double doors, my eyes narrowing in speculation. Something...something about those doors...something was telling me to venture inside, to follow my instincts. I could not ignore this tug, it was growing stronger and stronger by each passing second and before I could stop myself, my legs were carrying me over to the doors. I stared down at the handles, I jolted when I saw no rust on the black handles, the same went for the hinges...it was as if time had stopped for these doors. Which when you think about it was really rather odd considering everything else looked like a whirl wind had struck it.

I shakily reached forward, lightly gripping the handle before it hit, and old power of mine kicked into full gear as I tilted my head back, gasping aloud as memories that were not my own suddenly flooded the expanse that was my mind. Shaky flashes of...of...a library, staring down and an old book, the script was in a now dead language, but the hands holding the book were not my own. They were larger, but yet delicate, the flipped through the pages of the book, it seemed inconsequential, but somehow it beheld meaning.

I gripped the handle of the door more tightly as the memory flickered to something new, yet old. It was shaky still, but if was of the top of a city, the older Capulate city...from years before the attack. This...this was before the attack...but how could I be seeing this...

It faltered again, switched to a rainy version of the top of the city, I could hear a faint voice, it was male and the voice was deep, sounding beyond pissed off and yet an underlying tone of betrayal. The image flashed once more, it was hard to make it out, but I seemed to be looking at a young man. He...looked familiar...that gaudy red coat...those guns...that...sword...the silver hair...that body language...that...that voi-...waaaaaaait a minute...oh for the sweet heavily love of God! Not him...anyone but this nut job!

In the back of my brain, I felt beyond annoyed, I wanted to yank myself from whatever THIS was...but it seemed like I had to sit through it and just get it over with.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the memory switched to his face rushing at me, wielding that irritating sword, he came battering who ever this was with attack after attack. The pure fury in those blue eyes of his was unrivaled to anything I had ever seen before. It played out before my eyes for what seemed like hours, when it fact it was mere minutes. The memory began making images flash across my line of vision, faster and faster, my eyes widening as the information flooded my mind. It was too much...it was too much to handle in such short amount of time...before I felt like my brain was going to burst...the flow of information suddenly slowed, revealing his pained eyes, the worried expression on his face, it suddenly seemed to be getting further and further away, before fading into darkness.

I suddenly cried out as my hand let go of the door, I fell back onto the ground with a dull thud. My head was pounding and my body felt like I had been training for days, I groaned weakly as I slowly sat up, trembling as I shook my head before looking back at the door, seeing it open slightly. I must've opened the door when I fell back...I was gonna go with that since I was too lazy to think of a real excuse and too immensely freaked out.

I shook off the dizzying nausea before slowly managing to get back onto my feet, gripping the side of my head, trying to push away the amount of pain my poor brain was being engulfed in. Seeing as how this feeling was not going to cease, I decided it was just better to let it happen, before getting back to why I was here. In this of all places.

Moving closer to the door, I suddenly felt a shiver unlike any I've ever had race up my spine, curling around my body as if I had just been thrown in ice cold water. It was almost suffocating. This was no doubt a Demonic Aura...but what could possibly have an Aura this powerful?

Feeling more than compelled to press on, I slipped through the small opening, holding down the urge to cough, while letting my eyes adjust to the dim lightning as I slowly walked into the main church hall. My eyes widened at the sight...everything may have been covered in years of dust...but there was a certain beauty to it. Light seeped into the room through the broken stained glass windows, the dust seeming to dance through the slivers of light. I really couldn't help but wonder what a photographer might do is he or she saw such a sight as this...perhaps have a field day.

I felt a rush of excitement as I walked further into the church hall, being careful to avoid the rubble and broken pews scattered here and there. Before I could get much farther down the walkway, it was then that I heard the sound of a booted foot shifting over dirt. Somehow managing to react, I darted behind a lopsided pillar, something in my gut tightened as I slowly reached down to my side, ready to draw my gun in case whatever it was attacked.

But there was an unsettling silence that was sinking into my being, wrapping around me, as if to suffocate me, I shook off the clinging feeling and in that brief moment of clarity, if I had not shook myself from that feeling, I would not have heard the blade cutting through the dust filled air in time to jump back from the pillar. Just in time too...for the pillar fell to the side, hitting the ground with a deafening thud as I spun on my heel, turning to face whomever attacked.

It was then that the air rushed out of my lungs, as if I was kicked in the chest by some unseen force...for some odd reason my face heated a bright crimson as my eyes widened...there standing on the podium, the light his spotlight as dust swirled around him as if welcoming my eyes to greet his form. What looked to be a man, but the aura he gave off...his very stance said otherwise.

Somehow there was something about him that intimidated me...something that made my knees quiver with fear...but his back was to me, as if to say you're not worthy to look upon me. Yet...as he stood there, sword in hand as the light shimmered off it, I felt the strongest urge to turn heel and run for my life. Sweat beaded my brow as I gripped my gun, feeling my instincts kick in, begging and pleading me to take him down before he could attack. Something told me that if he attacked...I would not be walking out of here alive...or at all for that matter.

But before I could pull my gun from its holster, he spoke...his voice rang throughout the church, gaining my full and complete attention.

"Not a wise action...you would not fare well against me with that shabby excuse for a weapon." He spoke simply, he said in a mocking tone, looking over his shoulder ever so slightly, keeping his face hidden.

It hit me then...I had the deepest urge to pick up the heaviest thing and throw it at him, perhaps pummeling him into a bloody pulp would satisfy my anger. I could not stop my eye from twitching even if I had a gun put to my temple...those words kept nagging at me...how he dare insult my weapons!

"Y-You..." I managed to say as my eye continued to twitch...which by now probably looked like a nervous tick. I was about to throw a numerous amount of insults at him, but before I could, I saw it, part of his face...he had HIS face...only somehow different. It seemed more angular, masculine...yet...smug...h-he had a smug smile on his face...like that...that senile old pervert!

My annoyance hit full drive as I yanked my gun out of its holster, pointing it at the man with brazen anger as my eyes narrowed viciously. "Take it back you perverted jackass!"

A silence fell over the situation, long minutes went by before he turned to face me, a more then confused look on his face, my eyes widened when he looked at me, he had what looked to be an ever so slight beard and mustache...his clothes were tattered and worn, covered in blood and...what I HOPED was food...he looked like a worn down, bum version of Dante. I felt my lips tightening as my cheeks flushed, the urge to fall over laughing was hard to resist, but I managed to just lower my head, shaking my head as I began laughing.

"O-Oh that's rich...just too rich...he'd flip his shit if he knew I was laughing this hard at him." My laughter was cut short when I felt the aura flare, wrapping around my person as I looked up, seeing his eyes narrowed, the color upon closer inspection appeared to be a dark icy blue, the color spilled out around his eyes as he actually growled at me.

"And what pray tell do you find so funny?" He said between clenched teeth, the very words sent chills down my already ice covered spine, as my eyes seemed to snap wide open and as if of their own accord, my legs began to make me walk backwards, making me take shaky, hesitant steps. I mentally cursed myself…I was taught well to never show fear when on the battle field. It would drive the opponent into a frenzy.

I watched in horror as his eyes slowly closed as he tilted his head back, it appeared as if he was sniffing the air, a low growl rumbled up from his chest, I took this brief chance to quickly turn on my heal and make a break for it. But the very moment I turned on my heel to run for the exit, I felt a cold, calloused hand grab my wrist, pinning my arm behind my back as I was viciously slammed into the wall, blood trickling down my now cut open cheek as the air was knocked out of my lungs. I weakly opened my eyes, looking over my shoulder at him, the side of my face already beginning to bruise, before I gasped, seeing the cold, fury filled glare in those eyes of his.

"I will ask this only once…why do you smell of him?" He spoke in a deep voice, the sound nothing more than a dangerous purr as his eyes flashed a dark blue. Standing there now, looking up at him with fear filled eyes, I couldn't be more compelled to answer him, something in my DNA told me to obey him, yet every ounce of my teaching told me to find a way to get him off of me and run from him.

But I found I could neither speak nor move, the only thing that was seeming to be happening was that my vision was blurring, I felt a rush of nausea curling in my stomach before my eyes rolled up into my head, everything quickly going dark…the last thing I heard annoyed me to no end.

"Tch…pathetic human…"


	3. Where it all began ( Continued )

**:: Sometime Later :: **

I awoke to what felt like several hours later, slowly blinking away the haze as I groaned, the nausea rushing back to me, I could feel my stomach lurching as I began to dry heave, making my stomach slowly begin to hurt as I made an attempt to hunch over, but found I was laying on the cold, hard ground with my arms tied behind my back with a thick cord. I struggle in vain against the cord, making an attempt to break free, but I found that my body was oddly drained of my strength…something that only happened when beings fed on ones Aura. I let out a shaky sigh, quickly giving up on getting free, shaking my head as I tried to blink away the haze of my unconsciousness before I looked around as I growled lightly. To my shock, I was still in the abandoned Fortuna church, the room was strangely lit with candles. I was beginning to grow uneasy…the events leading up to this proved to be unsavory…considering I was tied up in a church, the room littered with candles and there was a beast holding me captive. My uneasiness was slightly calmed when I realized, the church had long since been forgotten by the people of this city….so it was only common that it would not have any electricity and by now it was night fall.

I heaved out an exasperated sigh before jolting at the sound of heavy booted steps, quickly closing my eyes to feign sleep…but it appeared my attempt was in vain.

"Do not think me stupid human…I heard your struggles from outside. You are not quiet." He said in a dull, un amused tone.

I opened my eyes, looking up at him as I growled, making an attempt to speak, but stilled when my words came out in nothing but a ragged whimper. My throat was impossibly dry, judging by breathing in this dank air while passed out, it did not bode well for ones vocal chords. I needed water and I needed it now…it was very apparent that I was dehydrated.

I slowly opened my eyes, shuddering as his voice wrapped around my senses, sinking deep into my mind as that same icy cold shiver from before snaked down my spine, coiling around my very being as I felt an odd feeling building in the pit of my stomach as I listened to his voice. I somehow managed to un blur my vision enough to weakly look up at him, watching him with an odd amount of curiosity as he set the mirror in such an angle so that he could kneel in front of it. He narrowed his eyes in what looked to be disgust, looking to be in deep thought, while he began to cut away at his long, blood stained and dirty silver hair with a pair of scissors he no doubt acquired from His Holinesses' study.

While he sat there grooming himself, I had noticed that I had the man's dirty coat draped over my body, sure the coat was more than nasty, covered in blood and god knows what else…but I knew a kind gesture when I saw it.

Yet as quickly as that thought raced to my mind…it was banished away when I tried to move onto my side, blinking in utter confusion when my body oddly remained in the position it was in. I felt stiff, as if someone was holding me down. It was then that I looked up at the man, seeing that he was looking over his shoulder at me, those eyes of his bearing into my soul. Finding it hard to hold in my gasp as his eyes oddly began to glow a bright crystal blue. I'd never seen a color so pure before…I was almost fascinated.

"You will not escape. The coat has been lined with specially designed weights…a being of your stature does not have the training necessary to get free." He growled out at me, his voice was more than a dangerous purr, the shiver it induced made my cheeks flush slightly. But his words resonated with me…I'd heard a similar set of words…just phrased differently…then my brain registered them. He was insulting me! The bastard was sitting there all smug…insulting me!

I felt anger boiling deep inside my stomach as I ground my teeth together, my eyes narrowed in a dark fury as I viciously glared at the male whom I was mentally beating with a large blunt object. But as soon as I had thought that very mental image, did my eyes widen when he looked over his shoulder at me, his fierce blue eyes narrowed in an oddly dangerous glare. It sent a powerful chill down my spine, causing me to gasp as I oddly began to tremble in fear, making his eyes glow a deep midnight blue. His aura chilled the room, the sound of ice cracking echoed around me, the temperature around us seemed to plummet as I began to oddly shiver. I tried to ignore the freezing cold, trying my hardest to remain composed, but the sound of my teeth chattered brought me out of me delusion and I found myself looking up at him as low growl rumbled up from his massive chest.

"Such heinous thoughts are not wise for a girl in your situation. Direct them elsewhere or you will find the next few hours…highly unpleasant." He said, with a more then malicious tone, it shook me to my very core as the scent of my fear spiked around the room, making him narrow his eyes as he scoffed, turning back to his grooming. "Such a pathetic sight…"

His words cut like a cold knife into my very soul, I quickly tore my gaze away from his, finding myself to be trembling in actual fear. My face hidden from his view, was buried in to his coat, I ignored the smell, doing my best to keep myself composed as a sob rose in my throat. An old instinct I had told me these were going to be my last moments on earth, this was going to be how I left the world, tied up and wrapped in a disgusting coat, captured by a cruel male…my soul encased in fear. I didn't want this to be my end, but I couldn't get free from the bindings or the coat. It seemed as if my energy was being drained, being sucked from me somehow. I couldn't move without being in pain. What hope did I have when all the odds were stacked against me?

Then it hit me…

My eyes slowly opened as I blinked away the tears of despair, my eyes narrowed as I choked down that sob, stopping myself from trembling in fear as I began to pull against my bindings, wincing in pain as the cord cut into my upper arms and my wrists. I bowed my head, squirming against the weighted coat in some vain attempt to be freed. But as I sat there squirming around like a helpless animal caught in a trap, I heard the male sigh in utter annoyance, making me still my movements. I looked up at him, seeing that his face was now clean shaven, his hair cut and he was somewhat washed enough to look like a normal person instead of a bum. I ignored those stupid female thoughts, right now I was in a dangerous situation and sitting here blushing over how handsome he was would not help the situation progress. Then it struck me, he looked far more familiar now…he looked like…

"DANTE?!" I choked out a ragged snarl, viciously struggling against the cord now, my fury showing in my eyes as I pushed against the coat, ignoring the blinding pain that shot through my shoulder. But all but stilled when the male let out a fury filled snarl, his arm shot out, his hand wrapped around my throat, lifting me off the ground as the coat fell free from my body, I almost sighed in relief before I remembered that I had a hand wrapped around my throat. His eyes narrowed in a far more vicious fury then before as he let out another snarl of anger.

"Impudence! How dare you address me by that wretch's name!" He growled out, his voice chilled my heart as I weakly looked up at him, I could feel his icy fingers digging into the muscles of my throat, my chest began to tremble as I gasped for air, my lips quickly turning a pale blue from how quickly it was growing cold and the lack of oxygen while his eyes flared a dark and malicious midnight blue. "Foolishness, yet another of my brother's whores have mistaken him for m-…"

By some miracle, I found the strength to push past my lack of air and push through the pain, fighting un consciousness, before I weakly looked up at him through half closed eyes, my cheeks turning a light red as I let out a weakened growl. "I…don't…belong to him…not…his whore…l-loathe…loathe him…" I choked out, my eyes slowly closing as my body began to shut down, before I felt his grip on my throat loosen, letting air rush into my throat as I raggedly gasped, greedily trying to get more air before he cut off my oxygen again.

I whimpered as I looked up at him, seeing his head cocked in curiosity as he glared down at me with speculative eyes, as if he wished me to continue my thought. He dug the tips of his fingers into my neck as I went wide eyed, feeling something sharp piercing my skin as my mouth opened in a silent scream as his eyes flashed a deeper midnight blue. "If you are not his whore…then how do you know Dante? He does not just keep the company of young women for no reason. Explain yourself or perish here." He growled out at me, his voice cutting into my soul as I shivered.

He lessened his hold on my throat as I choked out a ragged gasp again, tilting my head back as I whimpered, dragging in as much air as I possibly could before he tightened his hold on my throat once more as if trying to train my body to obey him. "I…work for him…h-he helps me…find jobs. I…don't like his company…he irritates me…" I tilted my head back as it grew harder and harder to breathe, before I felt his hold lessen on my throat, air rushing into my lungs as I trembled, coughing loudly before I looked up at him through hazy vision, to my surprise his eyes looked as if I had peaked his interest somehow. He brought me close, as if to inspect me to see if I was lying to him. He sniffed the air around me, his eyes narrowing before he pulled back, a look of derision on his face before he ran his clawed thumb up the side of my jugular, my eyes snapped wide open, he had my full attention as I trembled. I somehow knew I had just gotten myself into a whole shit load of trouble, but I couldn't really go against the situation. I was tied up with cord, my body drained of energy and what appeared to be a demon male was stroking my jugular with his claw. I didn't really have much of a choice. The odds were more than stacked against me…I let out a ragged sigh as I quickly pushed down my apprehension, locking my weakened gaze with his stern one.

"If you wish to continue your pathetic existence, you will do what I say without argument. Is that in any way unclear?" He growled, tightening his hold on my throat to make his point, I let out a ragged gasp of pain as I quickly mentally accessed the situation, seeing no other option I found myself nodding. What other course did I have? And no more than a few seconds had passed before his grip lessened on my throat, I happily let out a ragged gasp, before I looked up at him, seeing that he had pulled me closer, so our faces were mere inches apart as he ran the tip of his finger over my cheek, his claw lightly cutting into the skin as I winced in pain.

"The rules are as followed…One: When I untie you, you will not strike me, you will not run and you will sit until your orders are given. Two: You will never run from me, you will never back talk me, you will never turn from me. Three: When you are given an order, you will follow through perfectly and without arguing. You will never raise your hand or weapon against me. Four: If someone dares to attack me, you will draw your weapons to protect me. Not that I need it, but the action will be seen. Five: You will be seen and not heard. You will speak when spoken to and I will here no argument on this. Now is anything unclear?" He said with a calm and reserved voice, his orders were rather stern, but I really had no other choice. If I went against him, I would no doubt die here and I had no intentions of doing such things. I refused to die. Not here and not ever.

I wasn't sure if I should answer him, it was rather confusing, and I suppose it was him testing me. So I merely kept myself quiet, staying still before he cocked his head in what looked to be approval as he let out a growl. "You may speak." He lessened his hold on my throat again, making me tremble and gasp before I gulped down my apprehension, looking up at him as I shivered in response to his voice.

"E-Everything is crystal clear…" I gave him a short response, something told me that anything longer would have no doubt irritated him. And I found my guess had been correct. He set me on my knees, pulling his hand back from my throat as blood trickled down in thin streams down my throat. He narrowed his eyes as he looked me over, before growling. "If I am to remove your bonds, you will remember the rules I set out for you. Is that understood girl? " He growled out, his eyes seemed to burn into my person as I trembled, I found myself bowing my head to him as I felt my will slowly slipping away. My urge to fight seemed to be vanishing before my very eyes…and there wasn't anything that I could do…but let I it happen.

"I...won't forget the rules." I spoke with a weakened voice, my demeanor oddly calm as he moved closer to me, I went wide eyed when my forehead pressed against his chest, his scent rushed around me as he began to undo the cord from around my upper arms and my wrists. I hissed in response, feeling the blood rushing to the deprived areas before my arms fell to my sides limply, numb from being encased for a few hours. He then pulled back, looking down at me as he let out an irritated growl.

"Girl…you will find me someplace to take refuge. The current rooming conditions are not to my liking." He said, grabbing my chin to gain my attention, making me look up at him as he spoke. I jolted before weakly nodding. "You will find me lodging, and some provisions for the next coming days." He said, his voice a mild growl now, his tone somewhat softer as he pulled his chilled fingers away from my chin. I found myself nodding as I oddly bowed my head. Something in the back of my mind nagged at me as I trembled, no longer being able to fight against the instincts rushing throughout my brain. I sighed and kept my head bowed, continuing to kneel at his feet as I hunched over, gulping down my last ounce of freedom before I spoke.

"May…I please stand?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper before I felt my spine tingle, I could swear he was smirking down at me. I felt oddly at peace kneeling in front of him, yet mildly irritated. But quickly shook off the irritation, for I recalled he could look into my thoughts. I gulped, hoping me didn't hear that.

"You learn quickly. How fortuitous for me. Yes you may stand and gather your things. Then we will make head way." He said with a now amused tone in his voice, before he turned away and began to gather his things, while I slowly straightened, jolting at the sound of my guns being tossed in front of me, I blinked in utter surprise as he kept his back to me, growling low as he sheathed that sword of his. He was giving my weapons to me? Did I somehow gain his trust? And as if he had read my mind, he looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes narrowed viciously as he let out a deep growl that child my very soul.

"I see no need to carry such pathetic devices…but you obviously rely on them in some manner or another, so you are permitted to wield them. Know this…if you ever draw those weapons on me…I will not hesitate to end your life." He growled out, before going back to his ministrations, I shivered at the mere thought and his words, while I forced my arms to work, feeling the blood rushing throughout them as I secured my gun belt around my waist. I looked down at his jacket, seeing that it was more than ripped beyond repair, I grabbed it by the collar as I stood up, grabbing onto the marble pillar to stabilize myself. He was right, the coat was weighted, far more then I realized. But I held my ground, ignoring my trembling hand as I shakily walked over to him, holding his coat out for him to grab. He stilled and looked over his shoulder at me as his eyes narrowed, he scoffed and turned back to his work, growling lightly.

"Get rid of that filth, it can be replaced." He said with a mildly cold tone, as if trying to fight off emotion. I bit my lower lip, ignoring his order as I carefully slung it over my shoulder, being sure not to hurt myself by dislocating my shoulder or by falling over before I looked at him. I had no idea who this man was, or even why I was so compelled to listen to him, but what was certain to me…was that I found myself irrevocably captured by his words. No matter how threatening they were…something told me to follow him into the deepest darkness, no matter what the cost.

Then it hit me, as if I ran into a brick wall. If I was going to be serving this guy…I had to know his name. I blinked at my utter stupidity before I looked up at him, before shaking my head as I looked away. He would never tell me his name. He reeked of demons after all and they never gave out their true name in fear of being controlled. But still I felt compelled to at least try asking.

"M…May I ask your name?" My voice was barely an audible whisper, yet my words seemed to travel to him, for I felt his gaze on the back of my head, it wasn't malicious, it seemed like more of a confused glare. What seemed like a few minutes passed before he spoke, his voice calm yet his voice guarded.

"Prove your loyalty to me and you will earn my trust, then and only then will I ever give my name out to one such as you." His words were soft, yet it seemed he was trying to keep up a cold demeanor and I could tell he was failing. It seemed that I was probably the first person he had spoken to in sometime. I found myself nodding as I kept myself from smiling.

I shivered as he strode past me, the cool breeze from the movement made me snap out of my reverie and I looked up, seeing him walking to the door, his posture controlled as he lifted his hand, snapping his fingers at me. "Girl…we leave now." His words were cold and commanding, urging me to obey, I jolted as I hurried after him, the coat more than weighing me down, but I managed to keep up, bowing my head in silence as I blindly followed after him. I shivered when the warm night air hit my chilled skin, something told me that I would have to get used to being cold. Yet…I strangely I didn't mind it…


	4. Bound to Him

Upon leaving the abandoned Fortuna Church,

we had spent the majority of the night wandering throughout the city in silence, he did not speak to me to ask where I was taking him, or let alone even look at me. I walked at his side for hours in silence, only the sounds of the night giving me company. I thought of taking him to a motel and leaving him there, but he would no doubt never let me leave since I said I would obey him. So the only other option was to take him home with me…besides…I didn't have a weekly paycheck so lodging at a motel would kill my wallet. Which I would hear endless crap from my colleges for…if they asked where my contribution to the shop went. So the motel idea was more then out the window.

I let out a deep sigh of irritation, before turning down a side street that lead off the main roads and into a nicely wooded area. I could feel his eyes on me, giving me a speculative look as we walked down the dirt path. Keeping to the silence, I crossed my arms over my chest, letting my mind mull over the nights events as I held down the urge to growl at myself for ever walking into Fortuna Church. Every Hunter knew to stay the hell away from that place, never go near it, told over and over how dangerous it was. It had been the epicenter of the attack on the city…and what did I do?

"…I walked right into it like an idiot." I mumbled like a moron, my thoughts becoming clouding with my anger as I picked up my pace, biting my lower lip to hold down the urge to let out an enraged scream of frustration. My mother had warned me of that place when I was little…urging me to never venture there and I broke my promise to her. The one piece of her I had left…had been shattered… by her own daughter..

My thoughts clouded and being emotional were never a good thing at the same time, for I would not doubt lose sight of what I was doing and the inevitable would happen. And it did…

I lost my footing, not seeing the rock that always tripped me up when I was little, the toe of my boot caught on the rock as it always did and I quickly closed my eyes and braced myself as I let out a cry of surprise. But this time I didn't hit the ground, I felt something cut through the air and grab the back of my shirt. It caught me off guard, normally I would be face down in the dirt right now, but when I opened my eyes, I was more than astonished to see that I was mere inches from the ground, only the tip of my nose touching a jagged rock. I gulped in thanks, before looking over my shoulder and to my surprise, there stood the male, his hand fisted into the back of my shirt, as he growled low in irritation.

"If you are going to be in servitude to me…then you will learn proper balance and know your surroundings. I will not have someone dim-witted serving me. Is that clear?" He growled out as his eyes narrowed fiercely, yet again his words sent a powerful chill down my spine, before I nodded. He sighed as he yanked my shirt up, causing me to fly up into a standing position beside him as my eyes widened. He turned his face away from

me as he growled low, the growl sounding like a warning.

"Fix your shirt girl…I won't have you walking around like a tart." His said, his voice sounding far colder than it had when I first met him. I didn't understand, before I felt a rather warm breeze on my chest. I blinked in utter confusion before I looked down, going wide eyed as my eye began to twitch, ignoring the normal and strong urge to scream and bludgeon, and I quickly closed my shirt and continued walking as I mumbled under my breath as he followed behind.

As I walked down the long path, I could feel him glaring at the back of my head, doing my best to ignore him, I strode up to the front path to my house, taking a moment to stop and stare up at the wonder it was. My eyes softened, all irritation quickly leaving my body as my eyes flitted over the old Victorian house. It was a marvel, land owners had begged me to sell the house, but I refused. This was my family home and it would remain so until I died and when that came to pass…it would burn up in flames. It would die with me.

I shook off that dark feeling, before I walked up to the front steps, shivering when they creaked under my booted feet. I heard a far more defining creak when he walked up the steps, it was probably due to his size and the amount of muscle he had on that body. I turned to look at the stairs, thankful that they weren't showing any signs of buckling. I sighed and looked up at him as I gave him a rather stern look.

"If you're going to be staying here, you will stay out of my room. You will show my possessions respect and you will show this house respect. This is the only thing I will defy you on. If you have a problem with that, then by all means…find someone else to live with." I turned my back on him, earning a sudden and sharp growl as I was pinned against the oak door, wincing in pain as he twisted my arm up against my back.

"What did I say about back talking and turning your back on me girl? I will not have it." He whispered the words into my ear as I tremble before he leaned closer, I could feel his cold breath on my ear, and it sent a deep shiver throughout my body as I gulped. "What should you be doing girl?" He said through clenched teeth as I shivered once more, I could hear the order within his words and it gave me a good idea on what he would do if I didn't apologize.

But I growled and shook my head, turning my head enough so I could look at him out of the corner of my eye fury blazed within their depths. "I don't care what you do to me…torture me…kill me if you have to, but this is something I care about. This is my family's house…you hurt this…and you will regret it." Though my voice was shaken with emotion, my words obviously touched some sort of nerve, because he let me go. I rubbed my arm, keeping my back to him before I sighed and turned to face him, not as soon as I did so, his arm shot out and he smacked me across the face. The action nearly broke my neck, his hand was far harder than I had originally thought to be possible. I was surprised to see that I was still standing, a surprised look crossed my face as I looked up at him, irritation in his eyes as he wiped my blood from his fingers.

"You will not look at me with those eyes. Continue this brazen behavior and you will not like the outcome." He growled as glared at me, I shivered and felt my will slip again, quickly looking away as I nodded. I let out a shaky sigh as I turned and walked into the house, he followed behind in silence as I trembled.

"Where are your facilities?" He said, his words barely a whisper before I blinked and looked up at him, seeing that he needed more than just a mild scrub down. "It's upstairs and it's the third door on the right. Take as much time as you need." I said as I removed my coat, keeping my eyes on him as he walked up the stairs, his footsteps barely audible to the untrained ear. I stood at the end of the stair well, waiting to hear the sound of the bathroom door, before relaxing when I heard the familiar click.

I shook my head as I set my coat on the hook, doing the same with his coat as I sighed. It had been more of a long ass day and I was looking forward to showering and taking a much needed rest. I walked to the other side of the house to the extra bathroom, letting out a heavy breath I didn't know I'd been holding in, before I leaned against the door, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to rub away the day's stresses. When it grew to be useless, I straightened and walked over to the shower, turning it on as I sighed happily. I quickly stripped out of my boots, socks and clothing, getting into the shower and as soon as the hot water hit my skin, I let out a happy moan. The warm water massaged my aching and stressed muscles as I silently washed my body and hair, freeing it from the dirt and blood that had encased it for the day. I stood under the stream of hot water after I was washed, feeling my stomach lurch as I grit my teeth. I shook my head as I fought the urge, feeling my stomach lurch more and more each time before I finally gave in. I feel to my knees in the shower, letting out a weak sigh before I hugged my stomach…the sudden action making my stomach lurch yet again, only this time I found myself throwing up a thick and heavy amount of blood down the drain. I could only stare in utter horror as I got sick over and over again, my body shaking for longs minutes as tears spilled down my cheeks.

When I was sure I couldn't get sick anymore, I slumped against the side of the shower, shuddering in as the pain tore away at my stomach. I whimpered before I looked down at my sex, seeing that blood had begun to leak out of there as well. I bowed my head as I bit hard into my lower lip, doing my damndest not to cry out in despair. I bowed my head as I coughed up a small amount of blood, just sitting there as it trickled down my chin, I sat there for a good while in silence, my hair hiding my eyes as I hugged myself.

"…This is my penance for my crimes…" I silently told myself, before forcing myself to stand, ignoring the agonizing pain as I quickly cleaned myself up, forcing my body to stop bleeding before I shut the shower off and got out to dry off. I dried off as I stared in the mirror at my pale face, seeing my cheeks were slightly pushed in and my eyes had dark rings around them. It would not be too much longer before my body fully gave in and I would not be able to even leave my bed.

I grabbed my mouth wash, quickly taking a mouthful, swishing out my mouth with the tingling liquid to rid myself of the smell of blood before I spat it out into the sink, shuddering at the taste. Nothing was worse then the taste of mouth wash. I then shuddered as I wrapped a towel around my body, quickly unlocking and opening the bathroom door, before I peeked out, still hearing the shower upstairs before I sighed. I saw no reason to run for it if he was still showering, no doubt he needed it after whatever he went through.

I calmly walked out of the bathroom, silently walking upstairs as I tried to keep my body from losing control again, I hugged the towel closer to my body as I growled, doing my best to keep in control. Just as soon as I reached out grabbed the door handle to my bedroom, I felt a rush of sudden rush of heat hit my back as the bathroom door swung open, I arched an eyebrow before I looked over my shoulder, instantly regretting it when I was him. The cold male stood there in the bathroom doorway, clad in nothing but a large towel around his waist. My eyes seemed to bulge out of their head as my cheeks flushed, I couldn't help but watch each and every drop of water trickle down his muscled chest. I jolted, at the sound of him clearing his voice to gain my attention, quickly I composed myself and turned to face him, giving him a rather annoyed look as he glared back at me.

"Girl…where are my garments? I expected you to have gotten them and have been waiting in front of this door." He growled the words out at me as my eye began to twitch, I did my best to push down my anger but his words yanked at every ounce of control I had. I turned to face him and did what I did best, stupidly acted before I thought things through. I narrowed my eyes viciously as I took a dominant stance as I let out a low feral growl, making his eyes blaze a deep midnight blue.

"Listen here you stupid son of a bitch…I said I would obey…and do what you say…but have a little fucking respect or I'm going to show you just where you can shove those orders of yours!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt a rush of exhilaration flow throughout my body as I watched his eyes turn from a deep and chilling midnight blue to oddly a bright crystal cerulean, the color was radiant it sparked something deep inside my person. Before I knew what I had done, he vanished before my very eyes, reappearing in front of me, which made my eyes nearly bulge out of my head as I gasped in shock, slamming his hand into the wall just above my head, he slowly leaned down as a low and threatening growl rumbled up from his massive chest. I jolted as he cocked his head, giving me a more then threatening look as his eyes blazed a bright blue.

My breathing increased as I looked up at him, my eyes blazed with excitement as I ran my tongue over my lower lip, my eyes begging him for a fight as he leaned closer, running a clawed hand over my cheek as if to try and scare me. I growled and sank my fangs into his finger, earning a vicious glare as he growled and quickly turned his finger up, curling them into the roof of my mouth as my eyes widened.

"If you wish to have something to bite, then perhaps biting something with claws is not in your best interest." He said with a malice and smug filled voice, before his claw pierced the roof of my mouth, my eyes snapped wide open as I let out a ragged whimper, blood gushed out of my mouth and down my chin, splattering onto my chest. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I trembled, I removed my fangs from his fingers as I met his piercing gaze, seeing he was not playing around.

"Do you only listen when someone gives you pain girl?" He said with an odd inflection in his voice, before he yanked his fingers out of my mouth, making me hit my knees as I coughed up blood, I trembled in pain as the wounds slowly began to close just enough to stop bleeding, before I felt him kick me hard in the side, I slide up against a wall as I cried out, my stomach lurched as my eyes widened. Doing my best to keep from getting sick, I turned my face from his view, trying my best to hide the nausea.

"Girl…do not turn your face from me now, you dared to injure me…I wish to see the pain on your face." He growled out, before he squatted down, his eyes narrowed as he grabbed my chin, making me look at him, before he growled and pulled back. "I've not injured you that badly, you shouldn't look as though you are dying. Now stand, and find me something suitable to wear."

I weakly nodded, ignoring the ever growing pain in my stomach before I slowly stood up, the towel slowly slipping down my breasts. I didn't care, all of my focus was on not getting sick. I pushed that feeling away as my body trembled in agony. Keeping my head bowed, I walked past him, staggering into my bedroom as he followed behind me. He seemed to be inspecting my movements, so I did my best to avoid all signs that something worse was wrong. I pushed past the pain and made my way over to the my closet, digging through it as I growled before sighing as I pulled out a short sleeved black t shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a long black leather trench coat and a pair of black boots. I set them down on the bed, keeping my back to him as I trembled.

"Make do with that…it's all I have." I weakly walked back to the closet, pulling out something for myself to wear as my stomach lurched again, my body slowly winning the battle. I tried to resist the pain, doing my best to busy myself, but it seemed that no matter what I did, the pain only increased. He must have struck a pressure point, because the pain kept nagging at my person.

"It is decent…enough." He growled out, before my mind suddenly went blank of all pain when I heard the towel he was wearing hit the ground, my cheeks quickly flushed a dark crimson as I gulped before I found myself looking over my shoulder at him, nearly groaning at the sight. His back was to me as he pulled up the leather pants, his back was beautiful, the muscles shifting with every movement. I was actually getting lost in his movements. It was when I heard him growl in disapproval before I quickly snapped out of my reverie and went back to looking for something to wear, keeping myself busy with trying to find something to wear as he finished dressing.

I grabbed a pair of black leather pants, a simple low cut purple top, one of my many long deep purple trench coats, and matching set of purple and black underwear. A rather bold thought crossed my mind as I stood there, before I suddenly let the towel slide down my body, baring it to the cool air of the room with a sigh. I wouldn't be here very much longer anyways…so what was the point of modesty? I shrugged away the feeling as I slipped on my underwear, ensuring their fit properly before slipping on my bra with a ragged whimper. But as I stood there getting dressed…I could feel him looking at me. Perhaps he was looking at the deep lashes in my wrists and arms from the cord he had cruelly tied onto me, or might it be the bruises that littered my skin from that coat of his? I didn't really care to know. I brushed off the feeling of him watching me before I slipped on my pants. But no sooner were my pants on, did I feel the coolness of his presence behind me. It chilled me to my core, making me look over my shoulder at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I growled out, before I felt the tips of his fingers touch one of the many bruises that littered my back. I inwardly winced, resisting the urge to coil in on myself and cry out in agony. I merely stood there, letting him run his fingers up and down my bruised skin before he cocked his head, his breath tickling my neck as he spoke.

"If I'm to have you as my servant...you must show me all of your injuries afterwards. I cannot have you flitting about with such wounds tainting your skin. It would not do me well to keep the company of an injured servant." He said, his voice oddly soft before I spun around, attempting to smack him across the face, but he was far quicker then I at the moment. He caught my wrist in his hold, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at me.

I tried to yank my hand out of his, but he saw none of it, leaning close as he ran his hand down my bruised spine, making me cry out lightly as I leaned closer to him to get away from his fingers, but he only pressed harder into the wounds until I was pressed against his body. I hadn't a clue as to why he was doing this. But as soon as my forehead rested against his chest, I felt a deep cooling sensation sinking into the bruises on my back, I cried out at the sudden rush of cold. It was then that I knew just what he was doing…he appeared to be healing my wounds. What reason did he have to do such a thing?! And as if he read my mind…he spoke…his words calm…yet kind.

"If you gain any injuries…you will come to me and I will mend them. I will not have my servant laid up in bed because of a wound. I've no use for the broken. Is that clear girl?" He said, this time his words didn't cut into me, they weren't an order or a vicious request…it appeared that they were…quite earnest.

My eyes narrowed before I sighed and nodded silently. "Yes Sir." My words were as bitter as his for that brief second, before I managed to pull out of his hold, slipping on my shirt as I growled low in irritation. He had no right to heal me after everything he had done, yet I found myself wondering briefly if he would be able to heal… No. I shook my head and slipped on my trench coat, giving him a rather cold glare.

"I have to run out to get my wages from my asshole boss, then I'll run and get some food for you. Please stay here and out of trouble." I quickly slipped on my boots before I brushed past him, his voice found my ears then, making me stop dead in my tracks as the air rushed out of my lungs. I looked over my shoulder at him as my eyes widened. He kept his back to me as the words echoed in my mind.

"You'd best come back in one piece girl." He growled out, his words filled with a commanding order that sent a rush all over my body, before I nodded, quickly walking out of the room as I shuddered. I had heard similar words from someone every single time I went out on my missions. I shook my head as I picked up my guns and holsters on the way out. Quickly, I secured it around my waist as I walked out of the house, leaving him alone in silence.

I heaved out a sigh as my cheeks flushed, I tried to ignore the attraction I felt for this male, shaking away the womanly feelings as I growled. I didn't have time for this bullshit. I had to finish what I started before my time ran out. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, feeling the weight of my guns as their holsters tapped against my hips with every stride I took. I could feel my trigger fingers aching, I yearned to finish what I had set out on ten years ago. But now everything that I'd been working so hard to achieve seemed so far out of my reach…all because of that…that male. I did not wish to spend what little time I had being servant girl to some beast of a man. No…that wasn't right…he wasn't a beast…he was something far more sinister. But it was like I my mind was avoiding what he was out of better judgment for my soul…not that I had one to begin with. Yeah that was something I wanted to remember…the fact that I didn't have a soul…

"Damn it…I don't want to remember that at a time like this." I said with a grief filled voice, slowly coming to a stop as the pain in my chest seemed to suddenly intensify to an almost unbearable level. I tilted my head back, looking up into the night sky, watching the clouds slowly roll by as a sob rose in my throat. Damn my stupid memory…I didn't want to go back to that time…but here I was…slowly remembering that fateful day. The very day that my entire world came crashing down in a flaming and bloody wreck…

I leaned against the nearest lamp post, crossing my arms over my chest as I readied myself for the all too inevitable, I let my eyes drift shut, letting my mind torture me yet again while my heart lay chained, only to further writhe in constant agony at the memory. "Let the torture begin.." I growled out shakily, feeling my heart skip a beat as the memory began to slowly flow back to me as my hands began to shake. I allowed myself to tap into the hidden power within me, gritting my teeth as I willed myself to lower my barriers.

My eyes suddenly flew open, glowing a deep black and crimson, a small pulse of power rushing out around me as steam began to rise off of my body, the leather on my shoulders began to bubble from the intense heat my body was generating. I ran my tongue over my lower lip as blood trickled out of my nose, letting this amount of power out was never a good thing…it would no doubt shorten my already limited time and I was already in captive to some jackass. But I had to remember again…I had to…I had to see her...had to see my mother.


	5. Bound to Him ( Continued )

_~Memory Sequence~_

_The air rushed out of my lungs, a look of utter disgust and disbelief washed over my face as the plate I had been washing slipped out of my hands and crashed to the floor. I looked over at my mother, shock flashing in my eyes before it slowly turned to denial as I took a step back from the sink, shaking my head slowly._

_"N-No…that's not true…it can't be true…these things don't happen in real life!" My voice cracked an octave as my face paled, I began to tremble as a wave of nausea suddenly hit. This couldn't be happening…this couldn't be real. I looked at my Mother's face, desperately searching it for any signs that she was fibbing. But the sick realization began to hit me…she wasn't lying…_

_"They do happen…and this is the truth…he is your father…you are his spawn." She said, her voice grim and filled with sadness. It was as if she was trying to apologize with this truth. I'd always suspected I wasn't normal, but this was just plain ridiculous. _

_I shook my head, my breathing slowly beginning to increase as my pulse quickened. I always kept it a point to remain composed or weird things would start happening and right now all's I could see was red. I was furious, this was making me sick to my stomach. She had to be lying…she had to be. I wouldn't accept this as a truth! _

_"Y-You're lying! I-I'm not…I don't even know what a spawn is! If this is your idea of a joke then it's fucking sick and cruel!" I began to insanely laugh, clutching at my chest as the heat inside of me began build. I knew some weird shit was about to happen, but this…her words were making me so sick to my stomach and angry that I just couldn't control myself this time. I had no way to. If she was telling the truth…then…I had no choice but to take my own life then and there…I would not continue living knowing that…_

_My Mother took a step closer, holding her hands up in defense, as if she was silently telling me that she meant me no harm. It was weird…she always did that when I was upset. I didn't know why but normally it helped me to calm down. But right now…it was far from helping. I had the urge to scream until my lungs popped and rip her apart. I gasped at that, my mind went blank as I clutched the sides of my head. No. Why would I want to hurt my mother?! Why?! I'd never thought such things before…so why now?! Why was everything suddenly changing on me? Why was my Mother acting strange?! Why was she lying?! Why?! Why?! Why?!_

_"Calm down and let me explain everything before you lose yourself. What I told you is the truth…this is not a lie or a joke. I'm telling you this for your own benefit…before you lose the chance to decide for yourself." Her voice seemed so far away, as if I was losing touch with my sanity. _

_My vision slowly turned a deeper shade of crimson, I hunched my shoulders, viciously glaring at my Mother, I could feel the teeth in my mouth slowly sharpening and lengthening as my temperature began to sky rocket. The heat in the pit of my stomach began to spread throughout my body, my hands shaking as they lowered to my sides, clenching into fists. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands as blood trickled out of my nose. _

_"Sweetheart…I…I didn't ask for this…I didn't ask for you to be brought into the world the way you were…but I am thankful I had you. I just want you to know…so you have a chance to fight before he takes that right from you and makes you into a mindless drone. I don't want to see you lose that fight or your fire. I couldn't bear it." She spoke slowly and calmly, my tension wasn't easing…it only seemed to be growing more and more with each word she spoke and it was driving me insane. _

_"Y-You're lying! He's not my father! This is all a lie!" I snarled out at her, my voice didn't seem like my voice for some reason, it was far too deep, almost sounded…like an animal growling. I shook my head, trying to shake my sanity back into my head, while trying to control my breathing. I felt like I was burning up inside. _

_"I am not lying…for Christ sakes look at the facts! You can't go on blessed ground, you can't wear a cross, you scream whenever someone puts a bible near you and your skin bubbles when Holy water touches you! It is the truth." She herself seemed to slowly be losing control of her anger, her voice was raising and it was making my skin prickle. I took another shaky step away from her, feeling uneasy as sweat trickled down my forehead._

_"My father…is not…is not Lucifer…you're…insane to think that…demons don't exist…" I choked out, feeling my stomach clench when I spoke his name. I was right, they didn't exist…they couldn't. If they did exist then all of the other bad shit existed. I was right about this…I had to be. I hoped to be. _

_I weakly watched as my Mother took another step closer, she looked slightly…repulsed…I could see it…and smell it on her. Wait…smell…I can smell her repulsion? How is that possible? You can't smell emotions. My face paled as I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. _

_"N-No…no…no…no!" I threw my head back, letting out a ragged scream as I felt a pulse of power rush out from my body, before I looked at her with fury filled eyes, my vision completely crimson, I had no will to hold back now, I didn't want to. I felt myself take a shaky step closer to her, before I saw the look in her eyes. It hurt me to see my own Mother looking at me with fear and revulsion. I felt myself slowly cooling off before I looked away from her. I felt so weak, so used up, I wanted to sleep forever…but when I felt her hand on my shoulder, all that hatred and anger came swimming back to me. I slapped her hand away and jumped back, actually hissing at her as my eyes narrowed._

_"D-Don't you touch me! Don't you ever touch me! You did this to me! You let him create me! You cursed me! I'll never forgive you!" I screamed out at her, as loud as I could, feeling as if my lungs wound burst at the action. _

_She jolted at the sound of my voice, before holding she began to walk closer to me, making me shake my head as I backed up into a corner, not something I ever liked. I actually began to growl as she stood in front of me, she didn't look threatening, but being cornered was making me paranoid. I felt trapped. Like I was about to be hurt. I growled low, pushing her back as hard as I could, going wide eyed when I watched her slam into a wall. _

_Her back hit the dry wall with a dull thud, before I watched her slide down, slumping against it as she choked out a whimper. I looked down at my hands, before looking to my Mother as I watched her look up at me with pained eyes. A weak smile crossed her face as she slowly forced herself to stand. I could see the pain she was in just from moving, it was making her nearly cry. Her lower lip was quivering and her cheeks were flushed like they always were when she was about to fall over and begin crying. But she held her own and glared at me, her eyes filled with fury and sadness._

_"I let him do this? I cursed you? I didn't LET him do anything! I didn't curse you! He did! He kid knapped me from my home when I was sixteen and raped me! He did this to the both of us! He is the one to blame! Not me! I did not ask for any of this! I didn't ask to be taken from my family! I didn't ask to bear the Heiress to Hell! But it is what happened and it is what we must deal with before your time runs out!" She screamed at me, her voice was cracking with each syllable she spoke, anger flaring in her eyes as she trembled. For the first time I was seeing fury in my Mother eyes, it was sort of refreshing and scary at the same time. _

_Another realization suddenly hit me then, before my brow furrowed, I grit my teeth as I stared her down. It seemed she was telling the sick truth, I had to accept that. But I had only one question and she had better answer it truthfully or she would not like what would hap-…no…no I wouldn't think about that. I would not think about hurting my Mother. I would not!_

_"If you knew my Fate…then why didn't you kill me when I was born and save me from this suffering? Why not take charge!?" I growled out, breathing heavily as tears brimmed in my eyes. I watched as she looked away, a sob rising in her throat as she trembled._

_"How can you even ask something like that? I could never kill my own child…" Her voice slowly came to a whisper on the word kill before turning to disgust. I felt my stomach clench. She had tried…I could feel it. It was why I felt uneasy around her when she was holding a weapon. She had tried to harm me as a child. I felt my skin prickle, before feeling bile rise in my throat. _

_"You lie…you have tried…I can smell your disgust!" I snarled out, before shuddering. Hearing it in my head was worse…actually admitting it out loud made me feel even sicker to my stomach. I shook my head as I glared at her. "Lies upon more lies…is there anything else you haven't told me?!"_

_She jolted before looking to me as her eyes narrowed, something about her right now seemed dangerous and I was not sure of what she would do. It was more than unsettling. I bit my lower lip, chewing on the skin before jumping at the sound of her voice breaking the silence. "You have until your 21__st__ year to decide to either side with your Father and become like him or…perish." _

_Her voice was grim, oozing with disgust and hatred as she glared at me, I felt my chest tighten in response before I tore my gaze from hers, not sure of what to think or say I began to pace. It was not productive to the situation, but it was the only thing that seemed to help clear my head. _

_"Either way I loose...and you have no qualms about either." I narrowed my eyes before stilling as I looked across the room at her, seeing that she was now holding a knife, upon instinct I felt the urge to snarl at her and take a fighting stance to defend myself. But I jolted when the sound of the blade slide across the floor, stopping a few inches from me. "I bid you to kill yourself…keep him from getting what he wants…save everyone from their suffering and safe yourself from your own." _

_I couldn't believe my ears…my Mother wanted me to kill myself…right there in front of her. What kind of sick world was this?! I shook my head, kicking the blade back over to her as my eyes narrowed._

_"I'm not going to commit a sin!" I growled out at her, shaking my head as I looked away from her, feeling my heart clench again as I shuddered. How could she ask me to do such a thing? It was sickening. I didn't believe in many things, but I held true to the Ten Commandments. I would not kill myself. I shook my head before feeling my skin prickle again and before I could react fast enough, I felt something cool slice into my upper arm. I fell back against the wall, clutching the limp limb with a trembling hand before looking up to seeing my Mother standing over me, her eyes crazed as she laughed slightly. _

_"I-I'll save you from this…so you won't have to fall. You're a good girl…y-you won't turn evil…you won't and I'll be the one to deliver you from evil! I will deliver you from Lucifer!" She raised the knife over her head, my eyes grew as wide as saucers, before shielding my face, feeling the blade slicing into my arms over and over again, and the pain was unbearable. I could feel it carving into the muscle, sinew and tendons of my arms. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of crying out. I held in my screams, only letting tears slide down my cheeks as she kept hacking away at my arms. _

_"I'll free you! Free you from him!" She continued saying over and over again, like it was a fucking mantra. I grit my teeth as I felt the blade scrape against my bone, the sound nearly making my ears bleed before I finally reacted. I leaned back, pulling my legs up against my chest before I drove them into her chest with enough force as I could possibly muster, before watching her fly up into the ceiling. She cried out loudly as plaster fell down around her as she hit the tile floor, I shuddered when I heard her cheek connect with the tile, the sound was stomach wrenching. _

_I shakily stood up, breathing heavily as blood gushed down my arms, and I looked at the blade in her hand, arching an eyebrow as I sighed. No wonder I kicked it away. It was a blessed blade. Meaning these wounds would no doubt heal into some really nasty scars. I shook my head, kicking the blade out of her hand before I glared at her. _

_"And to think I once called you Mom." My words were barely a whisper, but still had enough volume to reach her ears or so I hoped. At this point…I wanted her to hurt…not physically…but mentally. But there was a part of me that suspected she wasn't all there to begin with. Considering everything she had just told me, I doubted she was sane after what Lucifer did to her. I shuddered to think what he had done, quickly shaking away the sickening mental image before it began to form as I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the room towards the front door. I wouldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't. Not after all of this. _

_I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the kitchen when I heard my Mother's faint whimper, I stilled and looked over my shoulder to see her slowly pushing herself up onto her knees, looking down at the ground as she began to sob, I felt guilt oddly hit me in the stomach for the injuries I had caused her but they were out of self defense! The crazy bitch was trying to "save me" as it were…and I wasn't going to just die without putting up one hell of a fight. _

_It hit me then…if I had until I was 21…then I would put up one hell of a fucking fight. I was damn well going to fight whatever that mother fucker threw at me and throw something worse back at him. I wouldn't submit to this…I wouldn't let that be my only fate. I growled and walked closer, glaring down at her as she looked up at me, fear showing in her eyes now and oddly…I was excited by the fear, thrilled! It scared me to admit that, but it was delicious, seeing the fear in her eyes, smelling it in the air…god…it was better than biting into raw meat!_

_Don't ask…seriously…just don't. _

_"You're going to tell me everything you know about this asshole and you're going to tell the fucking truth!" I growled out, trying my best to remain composed as I watched her, seeing the fear leave her eyes before she began to oddly laugh. This unnerved me to no end. _

_"You want to know everything about him? T-There's nothing to know…he's evil…that's it…nothing but pure evil…something you will be soon if you don't kill yourself." She croaked out dryly, her voice sounded weaker than normal, having an odd ring to it before he slowly picked up the knife, looking down at it as she trembled._

_"My fate…has already been sealed…it was sealed the moment your father became one with me…I will have no pleasant after life…I will suffer for the rest of times…all because of you…because…I…had…you." She croaked out dryly, her voice having a strange emotionless ring to it. I watched her carefully, keeping a good distance in case she got too friendly with that knife again, before going wide eyed as she ran her fingers through the blood on the blade. My blood…she was touching my blood as if fascinated by it. _

_"Because of you…I'll never lead a normal life…because of you…I was shunned by the town…beaten…raped…I endured so many tortures because I had the child of Darkness…you are to blame…you…the heathen child. It is you that will bring about the thousand years of Darkness and it is you that will kill the twin sons. So it has been written…so it shall be." She began to insanely laugh, smearing my blood all over her face before looking up at me with those crazed eyes again, making me take a quick step back as I wasn't in the mood to lose anymore blood._

_"You are the Beginning and the End…the Alpha and the Omega…His Heiress…either perish here and gain some place in Heaven and save my people from suffering…or go down his path…toward evil." She pointed the knife at me, tilting her head as she seemed to get even crazier looking if that were at all possible. I watched as my blood dripped off the end of the blade, before shuddering. That couldn't be my fate…could it? There had to be another option…something…anything…I didn't want that to be it!_

_And who the hell were the twin sons? Where the fuck was she getting this information? _

_I shook my head, sighing as I tilted my head back, letting out a ragged sigh before I looked down at her, seeing she was slowly standing up, the hand in which she held the knife, still pointed at me. "You must decide...Good or Evil…Light or Darkness…Death or Life...-…" _

_I cut her off, getting tired of the monologue as I waved my hand from side to side, shaking my head as irritation rushed throughout my body. I was tired of these games, either she going to kill me with boredom and cliché lines I'd heard from every Demon movie…or I was going to rip my own head off to just be done with it. _

_"Yeah yeah…shreaded wheat or honey nut…bran or sugar glazed…I get it. But I'm not into the whole huge speech thing…so how's about we wrap this up? You obviously ain't my mom anymore and I've got a whole shit load of growing up to do in less than a few days. So cut the Christ A bullshit and let's get down to brass tax. Ok?" I huffed out, seemingly annoyed with the entire situation, before it dawned on me…_

_I'd never spoken this way before…so why now? _

_I shook my head as I sighed, knowing I didn't have time for this bullshit. I tilted my head and looked at my "Mother", from what I guess, the expression on my face was none to amused since the look on her face was of utter irritation and fury. I'd apparently interrupted her fun or whatever she was saying…I don't know…wasn't really paying much attention. I was done. Game over._

_"How dare you!" She screeched at me, making me stick my finger in my ear as I winced, before sighing as I watched her, keeping a considerable distance from that blade of hers. Didn't want to get sliced up again and I wasn't really itching to jump into a grave anytime soon. Not for a while anyways. _

_"How dare I? How dare you. You're the one screeching ya damn harpy." I growled out, my eyes narrowing as she gripped the knife in a white knuckle grip, before my eyes glinted, I knew then that she was either going to throw the knife at me or rush me. Neither option was fun…but I had to be prepared this time. _

_However…she one upped me. My eyes widened as I watched her put the blade to her throat, trembling as she stared me down with those crazed eyes, the eyes that once held love and kindness for me. I felt my stomach tighten in response, my heart clenched before I took a step towards her._

_"Mom…please…you don't have to do that." My voice was cracking, I could hear it and if I wasn't careful I was going to either fall for a trick and get stabbed, possibly die…or I was about to lose the only family I had. I didn't know which was worse…_

_She let a disturbingly grim smile spread across her face before her slowly dragging the knife across her neck, causing me to let out a terrified shriek as I rushed at her, catching her just as she fell forward. I cradled her close to me as I trembled, the scent of her blood was clouding my senses, sending odd urges through my mind and making me dizzy all at once. I shook my head, before looking down at my Mother with tear filled eyes, seeing she was lying motionless in my arms. I felt a sob rise in my throat, the urge to scream growing more and more as the seconds flew by._

_"Mo-.." I started to say before my side was filled with a blinding white hot pain sparked up my side, my eyes snapped wide open before I looked down, seeing my Mother looking up at me weakly, her face quickly loosing color as she coughed up blood. I tried to speak, but found it hard as the pain began to burn hotter than before, it swirled around inside of me before I finally threw my head back, letting out an agonized wail of pain. _

_"T-Together…we'll escape him…together…" I could barely understand what she said…but that's was most of what came out of her mouth other then blood and it was really hard to listen with a holy blade jammed into my side. I didn't want it to end this way…I wasn't going to go out holding my insane ass mother!_

_I growled weakly, shoving her off of me as best I could, instantly regretting it when I realized she was still tightly holding onto the blade as it was slowly dragged down my side, tearing through the muscle and fatty tissue. I couldn't vocalize a scream worthy enough for that amount of pain, so I grit my teeth, grabbed the blade, ripping it from my side as I shuddered before staring my Mother down as the steel began to burn into my hand._

_"I…am not…dying here today. You may…but I won't…" I yanked the knife from her hand, before turning it so I gripped the hilt, looking down at the blade as it gleamed in my hand, electricity seeming to arch off the hand that held it..almost as if I wasn't meant to hold the blade. I shook my head, not wanting to face the truth, but I had to. I had to do this. To end her suffering and to keep her from putting me through anymore…_

_"God forgive me…" I choked out, tears rolled down my face as I looked down at my Mother, seeing the wide eyed weak expression on her pale face. I gulped down a lump of emotion, keeping my eyes locked on hers before I brought the blade down hard, burying it deep into her forehead, the sound echoed through my mind as I gasped. I watched with a sick fascination as her eyes widened as the blade sunk into her head, I leaned closer, watching as the light slowly began to fade from her eyes. _

_I was committing a sin…probably the most heinous of them all…I was watching my Mother die…watching the light fade from her eyes. Something no one should ever do. For if you watch someone die…staring them right in the eyes…their face will haunt your every waking dream and nightmares. And considering I just killed my own Mother…is was just so much worse than normal. I slowly let go of the knives hilt, trembling as I watched her head hit the floor with a dull thud before I scooted back, holding my side as tears rolled down my quickly paling cheeks. I just…I just murdered my Mother…I killed her…she was dead…gone forever. I felt my chest tighten as a wave of grief hit me. I bowed my head, beginning to sob violently, rocking back and forth as my grief hit me hard. I had nothing now…nothing but…but him…and what reason was that to go on existing? What reason was that to keep pushing through life?! _

_~End of Memory Sequence~_


	6. Wishing to Forget

As the nauseating and agonizing reminiscence faded back into the recesses of my mind, where it belonged,

I quickly found that I was no long leaning against the light pole. I gathered the vestiges of my strength and forced my eyes to open, blinking through the haze as I stared up into the night sky, groaning slightly before I willed myself to sit up. I grunted in pain as the back of my head was suddenly engulfed in a throbbing pain that I could only guess was now a rather large bump.

"D-Damn it...that's the last time I do that…" I mumbled under my breath as I gently rubbed the back of my head, wincing as I pulled my hand back, looking down to see a few smeared splotches of blood in the palm of my hand. I grit my teeth, my hand trembling with anger before I clenched it tightly, my nails digging into the palm of my hand, drawing blood as I bowed my head. There was no use getting upset about things that had already passed…I held no power over them and never would. I heaved out another sigh as I unclenched my hand, letting the blood slowly ooze down my fingers as I sat there in silence.

It was several long minutes of quiet thinking before I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by a familiar sound, I blinked away those dark and depressing thoughts and let another sigh escape my lips before my brain registered the familiar sound. I looked around the area, trying to locate it as my eyes snapped wide open as a bright cherry red Cadillac turned down onto the street. I shivered at the sight of the car, watching as the light reflected marvelously off of the paintjob, before quivering at the purr of the engine soon found its way to my ears. I tilted my head as my cheeks flushed a bright crimson, clearly entrance by the cars beauty, it was then that something caught my eye. I arched an eyebrow before annoyance suddenly flooded through my body, I heaved out an aggravated sigh as I watched the car pass by. I knew exactly who owned that car, and as annoyed as I would be, and I knew that I would be exceedingly annoyed…I had to own up that it was one sweet ride.

My eye began to twitch as my cheeks further flushed, I really didn't want to go and deal with that nuisance, but I knew if I didn't go, I wouldn't get my compensation for the month and more than likely someone without a doubt would come looking for me wondering why I didn't come looking for my money. I gasped slightly as worry rushed throughout my body as a realization hit. If I didn't go, then they might discover him and try to harm him in some manner. Something told me he could more then take care of himself, but at the same time I felt this strong urge to protect him. Though I hardly knew him and he'd done nothing but threaten and injure me, I wanted to defend him.

The urge to protect that stranger gave my body the strength it needed to stand up, while I ignored the piercing pains in the pit of my stomach. I looked down the street at the flickering neon red sign, sighing as I heard the Cadillac's engine roar loudly before it went hushed. I tilted my head, letting my eyes wander down to the car, watching as the driver's side door opened, I felt my heart beginning to wildly race, pounding hard in my chest as I leaned against the lamp post to keep myself from falling to my knees. I didn't like this feeling and yet at the same time, my body did. It yearned for this…and I gladly fought it with everything I had. I would not give that jackass the pleasure of seeing me like this. Fawning like some flustered school girl. Not a snow ball's chance in he-…

"I can forgive you eye humping my car over me…I can even forgive you giving me the cold shoulder, when I'm nothin' but nice to you…but what I can't forgive is you bleedin' all over my street." I let out a high shriek as I jumped back from the light pole, turning on my heel as I drew my gun without a second thought at that voice. It belonged to the one "man" that filled me with so many emotions and feelings that I thought would go insane.

My cheeks flushed a bright crimson as I stared up at him, my eye twitching slightly when I saw him leaning on the light pole, his back facing me, such a rare opportunity being given to me, considering he never turned his back on anyone except those he trusted. That dark crimson coat he always wore was stained with the blood of today's mission, no doubt his and probably belonging to some daemons. Normally it was the latter of the two.

He was extraordinarily skilled at what he did, but he was also undoubtedly insane. Always recklessly going headlong into hazardous situations without a second thought as to what could happen. Never second guessing himself. Sometimes I wanted to slap him upside the head with something heavy…but the last time someone did that, it didn't end so well for them. I don't know the finer points and I certainly don't want to know.

I shook my head before letting my eyes roam up his backside, slightly marveling at how tall he was. Standing at an astonishing six foot two, it always left me speechless. I felt my stomach tighten when my eyes stilled on those broad and well-developed shoulders of his, always carrying an unseen weight, it made me wonder just what it was. I had thought to ask, but wasn't sure that I really wanted to know the answer. A burden everyone had to face when they did and didn't want to know something.

"Are you gonna just stand there starin' at my ass or are you gonna come back to the shop and get that injury wrapped up?" He drawled out, shaking his head before he turned on his heel to face me, his coat tails swirling around wildly as he did so, making me go wide eyed at the sight of his face.

His facial features were rugged and intense, hardened with unrefined emotion I doubt a normal man could even hope to muster. Those elegant silver eyebrows knit together, his eyes narrowing with impatience as I ignored his inquiry, which seemed only to further infuriate him. Clearly by not giving him a straight forward answer, I knew I was just jumping on his last good nerve. How did I know that? Well…

While I was standing there taking in his appearance,

he had heaved out an exasperated sigh before easily clearing the distance between us, wrapping one well muscled arm around my waist, hefting me onto his shoulder. I let out a surprised yelp when I finally snapped out of my stupor, shaking my head before I fully registered the heat of his shoulder pressed hard against my stomach and his cologne slowly surrounding me. I held down a whimper as best I could as he began to walk down the road back to his shop. There wasn't really much of a point to putting up a struggle since he was far more physically powerful and he could move more rapidly than I could. So I accepted my fate and just let him carry me back to the shop, my legs were worn-out and the throbbing in my stomach was greater than before.

I could feel my abdomen tense with every stride that he took, it was truly testing my endurance to pain, and I was commending myself for not getting sick right then and there. Forcing myself to be in command of my body for once in my entire existence, I sunk my teeth into my lower lip, doing my best to distract myself from the stabbing pains in my stomach.

Through the haze of my pain, my concentration was suddenly broken by the familiar ring of a male voice that I had come to know all too well. I felt something stirring in the lower pit of my stomach as a burning need was beginning to smolder and churn inside of me. I wasn't aware that anything was giving away this embarrassing little secret until that melodious voice rang in my ears.

"How is it women just keep dropping into your lap?" He said, hefting a rather remarkably large broad sword onto his shoulder as moonlight gleamed off of the magnificently designed blade. I marveled at the shimmering gears near the hilt, watching as they spun and revved under his ministrations, causing a slight spark of fire to shoot out near the mechanism.

The blade as simply a work of art, I'd once had the absolute pleasure of clashing guns against that gorgeous weapon. I shuddered happily at the thought of going toe to toe again with her, I licked my lips, watching as her gears revved, and spitting fire out as the blade slowly began to heat up. It was as if she was trying to egg me on.

You're probably wondering why I'm refereeing to the sword as a female. That's because she is a female, all weapons have a gender when they are crafted, and it's up to the craftsman to determine the sex. I was taught this by the very man carrying me. All of his weapons were in fact female, as many weapons were. It was very uncommon to have male weaponry. Some called it a blight, others a blessing. I called it an endowment.

As it were, my firearms were male and I was dammed proud of that.

**Heartbreaker & Massacre**

**Both are exceptionally lethal weapons crafted to aid me in what I set out to do…mercilessly murder any poor soul I get commissioned to send back to the Gates of Hell. **

**Heartbreaker is the first and by far the most lethal of my arsenal of weapons. He is a powder coated black slide action Desert Eagle. The barrel has been lengthened for accuracy. Crafted only by the most skilled of gun smiths to ensure that whatever is shot him, does not get back up again. **

**When shot with a bullet from Heartbreaker…the serrated bullets carve a path from wherever point on the body the poor soul is shot and they slowly carve a path to the victim's heart, before ripping the person's heart into a heaping and bloody mass. **

**Now Massacre on the other hand is a much different story. He's a bit more fascinatingly dangerous.**

**He is a powder coated black slide action Desert Eagle. He was crafted to ensure that multiple people were brutally slain when I shot them. Whatever poor souls shot by him, would more then be rendered into a bloody heap of flesh. The staggeringly huge bullets waste no time when they leave the barrel, instantaneously blowing apart anything that comes into their path.**

My guns are beyond lethal and are without equal, or so I thought.

Their sisters were crafted by the very same individual that had made my weapons.

Goldstein.

Even thinking her name brought immense sorrow to my heart. I hadn't had the privilege of knowing her on a personal level, it was merely a business companionship…but still a friendship none the less.

I really wasn't privy to the finer points surrounding her tragic death, I only knew what the law enforcement and the citizens of the town told me at the time. I knew better then to believe what the police told me and even more so than to believe some ravings from superstitious townsfolk. But they were close, personal friends of Goldstein and the details they gave me only furthered my suspicions.

Ugh…we're getting off topic here.

His weapons…a great deal quality them mine actually…which irked the hell out of me.

**Ebony & Ivory**

**Dante's hand-made guns, Ebony and Ivory are heavily customized 1911 pistols. They are similar to certain STI pistols, due to their extended frames. Both weapons sport one-port compensators to reduce felt recoil and muzzle flip in firing, molded wood grips with miniaturized Victorian portraits, custom slides with side exterior ejectors, custom frames, special engraving, gold assets which include; the triggers, slide releases, thumb safeties, and hammers, and extended magazines with slam pads. Despite being paired, Ebony and Ivory are not identical, aside from the finishes, the other differences are:**

**Ebony has Bo-mar rear sights, a long spur hammer for one handed cocking, and if you notice, Ebony's slide is also designed to eject from the left instead of the right as the Ivory is. The Ebony is exclusively a left hand gun.**

**Ivory has smaller sights (Novak or MMC), a shorter tactical safety lever and a ring hammer.**

Just thinking about those exquisitely designed weapons made me drool…god even the paint job was pleasing to the eye! But while I was getting lost in thought thinking about his weapons...I didn't realize that I was getting looked at like I was insane by both men.

"…-ey…old man. Are you sure she's alright? She's kinda just stain' at me and drooling a lot." He said, as he tilted his head, arching an eyebrow as he blinked in utter confusion.

I suddenly felt myself being jostled back to reality, before I shook my head, my cheeks flushing slightly as I turned my head to look over at him, my eye twitching in utter annoyance I growled lightly.

"You wanna stop man handling me?" I said, my voice coming in a weak crack from the lack of energy and sleep deprivation I was suffering. I watched in silence as he arched an eyebrow, those intense and fiery crystal blue eyes seemed to be looking deep into me, I felt heat coil in the pit in my stomach as I bit down the urge to gasp. Something about those eyes, it was always like he was looking deep into my heart, trying to break down my walls and see the real me. I always did my best to fight against those eyes and the deep urge to oddly bare my heart and soul to him. To tell him just what was bothering me. But I couldn't. It was not his problem and it never would be. I forced myself to break my gaze with his, looking away as yet another shiver rushed down to the pit of my stomach, this time the heat intensified. It made me jolt before I felt him beginning to walk again.

"Come on kid…I need to get this moron patched up before she bleeds out on me." He growled out, sounding oddly pissed off. His stride matched his attitude, aggravated beyond all reason. I never could understand why he acted like this, it baffled me. He always seemed to get irate when something like this happened to anyone he knew, oddly more so when it was me. I know he is a deft "man"…but I often wondered about his sanity.

Being unexpectedly yanked from my thoughts yet again…I had come to find myself without warning being lifted from his shoulder, being set down on the couch with enough force to let me know he was aggravated. I arched an eyebrow in confusion as I watched him trudge into the back of the shop where the bathroom was located, followed by the sounds of mumbled, unintelligible cursing and from what I deduced…various things breaking.

"What on earth is he doing?" I said, settling back into the couch, heaving out an exasperated sigh, looking in the direction of the odd sounds. Feeling a pair of eyes boring into the side of my head, I turned to look at the male who seemed to be glaring at me with those heated cobalt eyes of his. I tilted my head, arching an eye brow as I crossed my arms over my chest, slightly regretting it when I felt my right shoulder tense as my vision was briefly clouded with a flash of white hot pain. I held down the urge to scream, composing myself before I allowed myself to speak.

"Any particular reason you're giving me the stink eye?" I growled out, knowing full well, being defensive with him really wasn't the right path to wander down. But I was in pain, irritated, my emotions were going haywire and I was running on barely six hours of sleep.

I watched in curiosity as his body tensed just as soon as I spoke, his cobalt eyes flashed a brighter blue, letting me know I'd gained his attention. His forehead creased as his brows furrowed, he let out a rather annoyed grunt as he tore his eyes away from mine, shaking his head as he scoffed. Those stark white bandages on his right arm had extraordinarily begun to blaze an impressive bright sapphire.

"You're really fucking thick you know that?" He barked out, keeping his tone low so his voice wouldn't carry to the back room. I was surprised at his outburst, normally he just ignored my questions, brushing them off and he only spoke to me when he was ordered to. I alleged that he knew about my secret and was treating me this way because of it. But his next comment took me by complete surprise.

I arched an eyebrow in utter bewilderment at his remark, in truth…I wasn't really used to this boy speaking to me. He had never done so in the past…so why was he starting now?

He pushed off from the desk, causing it to slide rather deafeningly across the hardwood floor as he stalked over to me, his shoulders tensed as if he was trying hard to hold back whatever was weighing on his mind. His eyebrow was furrowed in what appeared to be a deep concentration, his jaw was clenched tight, and I could see him working the muscles in his jaw. Fascinating as it was to sit and watch…I had more significant things to worry about rather than sitting here observing him like he was some sort of experiment.

"Care to elaborate on why "I'm really fucking thick?" It's really rather rude to say such things." I managed to say, while keeping a scowl from spreading across my face. I was rather put off by this turn of events. Having to deal with that brute back at my house was one thing…but being stuck in this shop with these two…someone up stairs was really having a field day fucking with my life.

His eyes flashed a bright indigo, before darkening a few shades as he stopped a few paces just short of where I was sitting on the couch. He placed his un bandaged arm on his hip, his eyes scanning me over from head to toe. It was growing increasingly odd that he was acting like this, I was used to him ignoring me or just leaving the room rather than speak or even be near me. It was then that his eyes seemed to intensify when my scent spiked every time a noise from the back room echoed out to us. He growled low, slowly leaning down to my level as he pointed a finger at me, which caused me to blink before my eyes narrowed in return, my own annoyance showing on my face. I absolutely hated when someone stuck their finger in my face. It was rude. It pissed me off to no end. And more than likely you would be pulling back a bloody stump if you didn't get the digit out of my face fast enough.

"You already know I don't fucking like you. That much is clear to your slow ass brain…but for some reason it's yet to process many other things that are apparent to the rest of us." He pulled his finger out of my face as he straightened his posture, growling as he looked away. Running his hand through his hair, he let out a deep sigh as he tried to un muddle his thoughts before he looked back to me as anger flashed through his eyes.

"I don't even know how you could miss something so obvious…tch…I don't even know why he's worrying about _someone like you_. It's fucking nauseating." He growled out through clenched teeth, his revulsion more than clear and the look in his eyes was enough to chill even me at this point. But I held my composure, keeping silent as I let him speak, letting him get whatever things about me that were bothering him off of his chest finally.

His posture changed just then, further tensing as if something ominous was bothering him, weighing heavily on his mind. He cocked his head, giving me a sideways glace as he kept an eye on the doorway that lead to the bathroom, as if to make sure the Elder didn't walk in on the conversation. Just what was so secret? Could he be hiding something? Or was it that he knew something about me that he didn't want anyone else to know?

"You _don't deserve_ to even be on his mind. Not _someone like you_. You're _unworthy_ to even be in his company. I can't sit by and watch someone like him be around a _monster_ like you." He emphasized a few choice words, his eyes flashing a bright crimson as he glared angrily down at me. I was taken aback by those words. Little as they were, but his hatred laced deep into them caused them to cut harshly into my heart. I could strangely feel tears welling up in my eyes as they widened. I bit the inside of my cheek as hard, feeling my fangs slowly sink into the soft flesh inside my mouth, as I tried to do my best to keep from crying in front of him.

Every malicious, vindictive and spiteful thing he had said to me was spiraling around in my head, each time he had brushed me off when I was trying to speak, growled at me, brushed past me and every time he had ever just ignored me out right...it was all swirling around in my head. Slicing away at my control, all the cruel things he had said to me. It was then that I reached my snapping point…the pivotal moment when I couldn't take any more of his brutality. That well of emotion that had been brewing deep inside of me finally broke.

"What does it matter to you that I'm here? How does what I am affect you in any way? What does it matter to you that I'm on his mind? Tell me…tell me how me being here has an effect on anything to do with you." My words came out as a barely audible whisper, but I was 100% sure that he heard me judging from how slowly he took a step back from me. Though my words had come out as a pathetic murmur…they were laced with my pain, my anger and all of the rage that was boiling away inside of me.

Keeping as much control over my emotions as I possibly could, I turned my head away, breaking my pained and angered gaze from his fury filled one. Working the muscle in my jaw to keep from snapping out at him even more viciously then I had originally, I began to run my tongue over the fangs lengthening in my mouth. It was taking all of my control not to turn, kick him into a wall before ripping his throat out. I shuddered at that delicious idea. How I yearned for such things. To give into my dark desires and just let the shadows deep in my heart finally take over.

But I couldn't…I wouldn't be what he wanted me to be…I wouldn't…

"Y-You…You fucking bitch!" He snapped back at me, though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense that his eyes were blazing with his resentment; his stance became defensive and ferocious. I could feel his aura flaring, the energy was similar. I'd felt it before…I just couldn't put my finger on where.

Then what he called me began to grate on my nerves. I'm not entirely sure why it was annoying me…but what I did know is that I was tired of getting pushed around by this little brat. I was tired of everyone getting away with hurting me, walking all over me. I was fucking done with getting treated like this. It was about time I stood up for myself and got the respect I deserved. I damn sure was worthy of it after everything I had endured.

"I'm sick and tired of how you've been treating me. Even more so, I've grown increasingly tired of seeing that repulsive face of yours. Let's say I rearrange it and see if I can make some improvements. Hm?" I retorted, my voice laced with my amusement and my irritation. When I turned to look at him, I saw the revulsion and anger in his eyes. Strangely it pleased me to know I was the cause of this. I cocked my head, my eyes began to darken with a malicious intent. Running my tongue over my lower lip as the power inside me began to stir to life, I kept my calm stance, I could feel a deep heat rushing throughout my entire body. It was extraordinarily exhilarating. I let out a deep sigh of pleasure before looking to him, letting a demented grin spread across my face as I gripped one of the guns at my side, readying myself for a fight I knew was about to happen. It was a brawl that had been years brewing, a fight that I was yearning for. I was about to get the chance to finally fight this little arrogant upstart and I wasn't going to waste my chance.

"You'll pay for that you stupid demonic slut!" He snarled out, the energy in the room swirled around us as a azure light began to surround his body, outlining just the contours as his eyes began to blaze with a sinister intent. The shade turned from deep cobalt, I watched those murky orbs begin to turn a bright crimson. The color was vivid, standing out against his pale features. His face contorted into a familiar ferocity. I was sure I had seen it somewhere before. This was odd…but at the same time I was filled with that same excitement that I had been filled with when I had been face to face with…

My thoughts were unexpectedly cut short by the sound of a boot sliding across the floor, my ears perked as I was jarred from my reverie, deftly turning on my heel, my hands shot up, one pushing his hand out of the way before it could strike me, the other grabbing his wrist as I shifted my weight. I kicked his legs out from under him, keeping a tight hold on his wrist, I lifted him off the ground, throwing him over my shoulder into the wall before I turned to look at him, seeing him sliding down the slightly cracked wall. He groaned in pain, falling onto his side, coughing raggedly as the wind had been knocked out of his lungs from the force I had thrown him. He then slowly stood up, fiercely glaring at me as plaster fell down from the wall onto his head. As if to add insult to injury.

I watched in silence, keeping my gaze trained on him as he stood up, the dust and plaster falling from his hair and his shoulders. I knew very well I had more than bruised his pride. It was apparent just from the way he was avoiding my eyes, as bothered by what I had just done to him, from what thoughts were coursing through my mind and from the dark shadows that were cast over my heart… I was feeling more than guilty.

"I assume you've cooled off enough to have some rationality brought to your mind? If not, I can simply teach you another lesson you won't soon forget." I weirdly snapped at him, my voice cracking an octave. I turned on my heel, shaking my head as I forced myself to calm down, pushing away those dark thoughts. I limped over to the shop doors, attempting to leave this place with my dignity and what was left of my sanity intact.

Before that deep, rich, baritone voice traveled to my ears. That voice, which had never failed to bring about my downfall and help me to rise on high. How could one man bring you to Hell and then show you Heavens light?

"I found the med kit. Big white box with the little red cross on it right?" His voice resonated with irritation, yet there has been a hint of an anger boiling just beneath the surface. Had he heard us arguing? Did he feel the flux in power just now?

_'Of course he did…it's him…' _I thought, as a perturbed expression crept over my face. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. This was just far too irritating. I had been here for far too long, I had a reason for coming here. I was to collect my pay…not to play anyone's games. But something told me that I might not be getting paid this week. Considering that he was a child and probably spent the money on some inane purchase. Perhaps yet another pizza run, or an ice cream delivery. Possibly he was gambling again. I wasn't about to sit down and tally up everything that it could be. It would take years to figure out what he spent it on and no one wanted to waste their time.

Well I didn't anyways.

"…Yes…that would be the medical kit. But it's not necessary, nor will I be coddled. Now either give me my money or I'm leaving." I snapped, my eyes narrowing at him as he set the box down on his desk, before turning to look over at his partner. A confused look washed over his face, followed by irritation. "The fuck did you do to my wall kid?! I just paid to have that fixed!" He growled out his words, his right eye twitching as he glared down at his partner, a knowing glare flashing before his eyes as I watched a chill rush down his spine.

Looking to me, his intense icy hues narrowed, the various shades of blue swirled around in their chilled depths. I felt a familiar chill rush down my spine as I took a step back, a breath catching in my throat. For some strange reason, those eyes seemed…memorable, as if I had seen them before. Why did I know those eyes?

He snorted, as if to brush off the query, looking away from him and myself. Brushing the rest of the plaster off of himself as he kept his gaze fixed on the ground, refusing to look up at either of us. I knew why he would not look at me, but why wouldn't he look at his colleague? "…-I'll fucking pay for the damages. Just…leave me alone alright." He snapped, rolling his shoulders as he brushed past him. As if he would snap at any moment, and from past occurrences with him, I knew that he was close to his breaking point.

And it was my fault.

_'Great…yet another thing I didn't need on my already full plate.' _I thought, running my wounded hand through my slightly blood-spattered hair, wincing as I did so. '_Wait…why does my hand hurt?_' My eyes narrowed as I

pulled it away from my head, I looked down to the appendage, my eyes grew wide at the sight of strange lacerations that had begun carving their way along my fingers. The pain was unlike anything I'd felt before and I knew what this meant.

_'Time is running out.' _I felt my heart drop into my stomach as my hand began to shake. A realization hit me just then. If I let on that something was the matter or that I was in pain. Forcing myself to pull out of my thoughts, I shook off the haze. Looking over at the two I was forced to deal with on a daily basis, seeing that both men were arguing in hushed whispers by the door.

"Just wire the money to my account. I don't have time for this shit." I snapped, causing them both to cease in their bickering as they both turned to look at me. Slipping my hands into my coat pockets, I shrugged off the tension that had begun to build in my shoulders as I strode over to the door. "Get me my money, or I'll take it out on your shop. I'm tired of you giving me shit jobs.."

_'I have to find the courage to ignore his voice, to resist looking at him, to keep from falling for that charm of his.' _I thought as I used all of my strength to brush in between them both, ignoring the spark that instantly coursed my spine while a strange heat had begun to coil in the pit of my stomach. _'Ignore it…damn it, ignore it. Don't listen to him…IGNORE IT!' _

There would be no giving in, I had to hold fast against the instincts blazing away inside of me. I could not let myself be weakened by this feeling…by this fascination…by him.

Warmth captured my upper right arm, causing me to gasp as I stilled, yanked once more out of my reverie, I cast a glance down at my arm, knowing instantly who it was, but still I had to look. I had to know. I had to lay my eyes upon the sight I swore myself off from. Refusing to look upon or give into…but still…

I yearned to look.

His hand lay upon my arm, clasped just enough to gain my attention, to bring me to awareness. That warmth, it was what a woman desired. It was something I had come to understand over the years, that females needed to feel complete.

Useless.

I hadn't a need for such trivial feelings or emotions. I wouldn't be walking on this plain for much longer, so what need did I have to experience such desires?

"…-You're injured. You need to let me fix you up." He said, his voice resonated with dominance, power and it urged me to obey him. Wanting me to listen, commanding me. There was a hint of something laced within that sent a chill coursing down my spine. What was that feeling? Why did it cause my knees to weaken at the very sound of his voice? At his very touch? Just what was this?

_NO! _

_Stop this…stop. You cannot keep doing this to yourself…you cannot keep wanting things. You have no time to have a life. You are not long for this world. Cease this childish wishing. You cannot begin something if you are not going to finish it._

That voice that I had not heard since I was a child…returned to me. I felt my heart clench in response, keeping myself from answering him or anyone for that matter. It was debilitating. That voice…it spoke the truth, such a painful truth…

"…-ey…Hey! Are you listening to me? Damn it. Ba-…" He shouted, about to finish his reply and call out to me, call out the nickname he gave almost every female that strode into his life.

_How trite…_

Finding the strength to yank my arm out of his hold, I kept my eyes from looking up at him, keeping them straight forward as my bangs fell over my eyes, ensuring that I would not be able to see him even if he made me turn and look at him. "…Wire the money to my account. It had better be there in the morning." I snapped, and I knew my voice held a strange tone of malice…but this time, there was something laced within my voice that scared me.

As I kept on my way, I did not hear him once try to come after me, nor did he call out to me…

Neither of them did.

And I knew they wouldn't…they sensed it just now…the darkness that lay within me. They could feel the evil that was slowly making itself known. Soon they would all know...they would all know the horrible truth of what I was…

And he would come to kill me. It was his job after all.

_'Dante…The Devil Hunter….'_

I knew his past…but did he know mine?


	7. Learning A Lesson

"Tch...it's better that she left. I was really getting' tired of that disgusting odor." He drawls out, his voice laced with a staggering amount of irritation. Clearly he was too keen on the woman that had just been present before them. It was apparent in the way he spoke and held himself. Icy blue hues narrowed as he viciously glared at the back of her head. Unwillingly observing her as she limped down the side walk, it would seem the injuries she had gained were far more extensive than she was letting on. This further irritated him to no end. "..Side's…you don't need all of that unneeded stress."

Taking his eyes off of her, he crossed his arms over his somewhat muscled chest as he turned to look at the man that he had come to know as his partner, someone that with time and much effort, he learned to put his full conviction in the man. It was hard work for someone that did not trust so easy, but he had someone managed that feat. But as soon as he laid his eyes upon his comrade, he felt an unsettling amount of rage boiling with in his abdomen. Seeing concern for that woman flashing before those steely sapphire eyes of his ally, he seethed.

_'He's worrying over that…that thing?!' _He thought, doing his best to swallow his anger, not wishing to gain the wrath of his friend, but he knew from experience that what he said and how his actions gave away his true feelings. As of right now, his jaw was clenched, his body had become rather rigid and his aura was spiking. Trying to keep oneself in control to prevent their anger in check so they would not snap was a troubling endeavor.

Before he could speak up to try and comfort his friend, if that were at all possible...

"…-Kid, I'm gonna go out on a limb here. But I'm guessing you're not too used to worrying over people you work with." He ground out, glancing down at him as he pursed his lips. The tension in the younger male's body was nothing compared to the Elder's. Looking back to notice that she was just limping around a corner, he snorted in irritation. _'Should have cornered her and made sure those wounds were treated…' _He spun on his heel, walking back into his shop as he tried to push down the unease that filled his soul. He had always been rather adept at knowing how to read the people he spent the most time with, knowing how they were feeling at all times, and if they had been injured. It bothered a few of them, but in the end, it was rather endearing. But when one works in close quarters together, enduring heart wrenching times, one does grow fond of their comrades.

Sauntering over to the large Mahogany desk positioned a few inches away from the back wall, he strode around to the outsized specially made chair, which he had personally ordered. Considering his size and factoring his weight into the equation, he had to have various possessions around his dwelling specifically crafted. He was not over weight mind you, nor was he bulky.

No. In truth, he was merely an extraordinarily tall male. Standing at a staggering 8 foot 9, he was significantly taller than any other male in the entire city. Rather intimidating. But it suited him well enough, if he chose to lean towards the more vicious side of his line of work. When he wasn't working and chose to be nice, he was actually a rather delightful to be around. He had a natural talent at gaining friends easily. He had a comparatively easy going nature. Something that was rare nowadays.

Taking a seat, he leaned back in his chair, lifting his legs up to rest on his desk. It was something that he always did at the end of a hard work day, or whenever he was just dealing with far too much stress. This had become the norm for him. As sad as it was to admit, dealing with the constant worry for his companions while they were out on the job, and fussing over those that were not like himself and doing such dangerous missions. He was prone to boughts of severe headaches, heart burn, ulcers, and barely sleeping.

He was not like most men, so such dilemmas were minimal to someone of his stature.

Just about the only time he had ever fallen ill, was when he had been injured with a weapon of the sanctified variety.

Simply put…an "allergy" to that of the Divine. Yes, an "allergy".

One would think that bit of information would stir some questions. But no one in this town ever got that close to him to know such delicate matters. He would only permit a small percentile to get that close to him. Taking into consideration to his traumatizing child hood, he had a great deal to be untrusting for.

But in the nineteen years that had passed, with much practice and exertion on his part, he had come to slowly trust a small circle of people. It had not been an easy endeavor, but he had persevered. In all honestly, he was proud of himself for mastering what he had thought to be an unattainable feat.

Whirling around to look upon the Elder male, he gave him look of incredulity. Icy blues narrowed, the color swirling within the cool depths. A various collection of multi-spectrum of an assortment of diverse shades of cobalt lit up, a startling contrast to that of his pale features. Onyx pupils spliced, resembling that of a feline. It was a remarkable sight to behold, but still quite a pleasing spectacle. "Just where the hell do you get off saying; I don't care about the people I work with?!" He snapped, tendrils of his silky, short silver hair beginning to bristle, giving way to the anger boiling beneath the surface. Once more, anger took hold of reason as he advanced on the Elder, the doors of the shop slamming shut behind him as he stomped over to the desk. He slammed both fists down upon the wide wood surface, causing the spots to splinter around his fists. Something he knew would no doubt infuriate his senior. He'd always loved riling the older male up, seeing the fire smoldering behind those smoky blue depths never ceased to cause a rush of excitement to burn within the deepest part of his person.

However in this instance, he was in no way trying to rile him, merely trying to defend his already tarnished honor and make his friend see that he was wrong in his snap judgment.

If that was even remotely achievable.

"You don't have to get along with anyone you work with, hell….I don't care if you even have a conversation outside of the job…but I damn sure expect you to treat each of the people we work with a bit of civility." He bit out, glowering at the silverette. There was a dark demeanor about him when he spoke of this subject, it had come up quite a bit since she had entered their group, it was not much, but he had suspected something dark about her, something he knew would end in her ruin. If he could stop it, attempt to save some part of her soul…then maybe he could have some redemption for his own soiled soul.

Nero stared the Elder down, something in the way he spoke, the way in which he sat there glowering at him spoke years of what the man had endured in this life… finally he heaved out a sigh as he brought his hand up, scratching the back of his head. "Fine, I get it. Just….there's something about her I don't like. It…doesn't sit well with me."

A low sigh fell from the Elder's lips just then, he knew everyone in his troupe was smart, that they had caught on to the little indosyncracies of those around them, but this was something else entirely. Tearing his gaze from the boy, he stared around his shop at the recent mess that had been made. He could tell what was his and what wasn't. Faded energy, bits of her aura lingered in the room, akin with the boys. Only Nero's energy was pure,…enough. Her's….left a sour taste in his mouth.

Thinking on it now,

he knew nothing about her…truly. Not where she liked to eat, the foods she enjoyed, what she enjoyed doing, or even where she lived. None of them knew anything real about her, save for the small moments they would see her coming to collect owed money from Dante. In those moments, they would see how she carried herself, how she moved, spoke and how the light in her eyes had dimmed over time. Occasionally she could be heard coughing and wheezing, the smell of her own blood lingered around her.

…Dante suspected the worst, Trish knew there was something more to this than she wanted to admit, Lady was not one to beat around the bush, but even she wouldn't approach her. None of them had dared to ask if she was alright, if there was something they could do to aid her. So in turn, she never came to them for aid on anything…

"…I know kid…I know." He whispered, dragging his hand through his silken silver hair, gazing down at the remnants of her energy, seeing it slowly fading. Something within him twinged in pain, he didn't want to see anything fade, he wanted to see everyone continue on their fight, to lean on him…but she…would never let him aid her…and it pained him more than he thought possible.


End file.
